The New Dark Lord Harry Potter
by thatfanfictionwriterguy
Summary: In a world were Lily Potter joined he who must not be named yet Harry still defeated the dark lord. What would of happened this is one simple take please read and enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1, Prolouge

The new Dark Lord Harry Potter

Prologue

11 years before:

'Ah, Lily I am glad you came to me.'

'I have great lord.'

'I take this means you have considered my offer?'

'I have Dark Lord.'

'what is your response?'

'I wish to join your great army my lord and help you succeed, I want to thank you my lord for showing me the correct way.'

'Do you promise me absolute loyalty Lily?'

'I do my great lord'

'Even over your family?'

'I do my lord'

'Will you denounce your muggle family?'

'I will my lord.'

'Then give me your arm'

Lily reached out her arm and Voldemort took out his wand. He then did a spell in silence and then black ink started to appear on Lily's arm, at the same time as causing Lily to wimper, before forming the dark mark clearly. Voldermort then told lily how to cast the 'Dark Mark' into the sky and when to do this. Then Voldermort called for his second in command Lucius Malfoy and told him to introduce Lily to familiarise her with his other followers and to answer any questions.

After the meeting Lily went back home to find it empty with James Potter leaving a note saying that he new she joined Voldemort and so left with her son Harry.

A month later she found out her new lord had killed her husband and presumed she presumed her son but, in the process, Voldermort had disappeared. Due to this she fled to the Malfoy manor to seek protection with her new friends.

One year later:

It took a few years for her to find that her son had survived the encounter with her old lord and found that Albus Dumbledore, thought she had died as well. Which meant that Dumbledore had left Harry with her sister's muggle family.

She subsequently went to her sister's house to only find them abusing her child through the window. She subsequently knocked on her sister's door. Her sister answered and said 'What are you doing here I thought that Dumbledore said you were dead'

'Well here I am and I am here for my son, which I saw you abusing. May I come in?

'No!' her sister answered,

'I wasn't asking' as she barged past her sister and let herself in, 'Where is your fat husband?', Lily enquired

'Upstairs.'

'Call him'

'No'

'I wasn't giving you an option'.

At this point an small chubby child came in 'Who is this mummy this?' small child ask

'Don't worry my dear' Petunia responded

At this point Petunia's husband came down the stairs and said 'What the devil are you doing here I told you were never welcomed here again'

In response to this Lily pulled out her wand and released the cruciatus curse on the little boy which caused him extreme pain. Petunia then begged Lily to stop and Lilly just laughed as she unleased another one

'You still want to torture my boy' Lily asked

'Please I will do anything just stop please' Petunia begged

Lily once again just laughed and then unleased the spell on Petunia's husband, Vernon. Lily then turned to Petunia releasing a crucio spell on her as well as a self-eating spell which made her feel more pain. After this she put Petunia under the imperious curse and made her painfully kill her husband and child before getting her to kill herself and then cleared the trace of her wand and hide her murdered family, and made it look like a muggle did it, before retrieving Harry and leaving to return to the Malfoys


	2. Chapter 2 Harry arrives at Hogwarts

Chapter 2: Harry goes to Hogwarts

Harry got off the boats as he finished crossing the lake and helped Draco Malfoy his friend and a bushy haired girl who he did not yet know off the boat. He asked her for her name, and she said 'Hermione Granger'

'I am not familiar with that name what wizarding family are you from?' Harry enquired.

'I am not I am a muggle born.'

Mudblood instantly crossed Harry's mind when he heard this, however, he thought of the fact his mother was muggle born as well and she hated muggles and mudbloods as well so he decided to see where she was sorted. He of course new she would never join him in Slytherin as no filthy mudblood had ever been in that prestigious house. He then went to talk to his friend Malfoy.

'Seen any potential recruits?'

'As I said on the train, we will know more about them after the sorting' Draco responded.

'I agree although we need to identify weak links in every house for me to manipulate into being my spies in every house and maybe even part of my organisation' Harry strategically thought.

Soon they entered the main haul for the sorting and Harry watched out for a few names in particular of course he already new where he and Malfoy was going. However, he was curious about everyone else.

When he heard 'Granger, Hermione ', he took particular note and when the sorting hat got very close to a hat stool, he became even more interested and when he heard the sorting hat say 'Slytherin', it shocked Harry as this broke an almost millennium long rule of not accepting any muggle-borns, and after Harry was put in Slytherin he went over to her.

'Well done on being the first muggle-born to be within Slytherin'

'I don't know if that is a good thing or a bad thing'

'It certainly is a good thing'

'thank you for your reassurances,'

'No problems, out of interest, what do you think about your parents',

'I hate them, they just don't understand me and punished me when I would 'misbehave''

'I am sorry to hear that, I will offer to help protect you if you want'

'What can you do'

'I am a very influential figure in the wizarding world'

'Okay, I guess'

'Just tell me if anyone messes with you'

After this Harry went over to talk to Malfoy. And discussed the sorting to brainstorm who might be useful to watch. Harry said 'I think that mudblood, Granger might be good if she denounces her muggle roots I will see'

'Are you sure? As you said she is a filthy mudblood.'

'Yes, she is but so is my mother and she proved herself there is no reason she couldn't' Harry quickly responded

'Very true, as you say, she can prove herself',

'Yep she totally can, and I hope she does. Anyway who else did you see who might be useful'

'I noticed that Neville Longbottom kid looks weak and easy pickings'

'Very good my friend, it will be extremely interesting to hear about the going ons in Gryffindor, anyone else you noticed?'

'Well we know Crab and Goyle will be with us already and I think we convince everyone else who joins us, in Slytherin, Justin Finch-Fletchley might be useful as well as Susan Bones for informants in Hufflepuff, and the Patel twins may be useful with Michael Corner being the other for Ravenclaw, only one is a filthy mudblood which is good',

'Okay I will enquire about the mate, anyone teachers who you think may be useful presides Snape I got a plan for him'

'Many are skilled however I do not know if they can be manipulated or not'

'Okay that's good to know'

At this point harry once again noticed Hermione sitting alone and so invited Hermione to come down, when she arrived, Harry introduced her to Malfoy and then asked her for her opinion

'I noticed on the train that that Longbottom kid is a bumbling baboon, and I am sure will be easily used ', Hermione added

'So, we agree on Longbottom'

At this point the food arrived they chatted some more and then retired to their bed.

The next day came and they had lessons and during potions, Harry was sat next to Neville, and talked to him

'Hello',

'Hello, Harry it is nice to meet you'

'The feeling is mutual'

'Can you help me with this potion Harry?'

'Sure, Neville'

'Thank you, Harry,'

'Any time Neville' At this moment, Harry couldn't help but smile, he was perfect for what he wanted.

'Why are you not with the other Slytherins?'

'I don't like how dark most are, to be honest Neville, I wish I got sorted into Gryffindor would have been much better,'

'I am sorry for you Harry'

Harry helped Neville to complete his potion and the bell rang and he left happy with the work he did and went back to his common room to tell his friends and he was content with being one step closer to gaining power


	3. Chapter 3 The creation of his group

Chapter 3: The creation of the group

A couple of weeks into Harry's education at Hogwarts, life was good for Harry he was excelling in all his subjects and was laying the foundations for his new group. He had decided on a mark for his followers and found a way to conceal it to anyone who isn't trusted and to make it so he can bend the will of anyone who has it. He was with, Hermione and Draco. He was showing them about the mark he was planning on making and what the features will be, once they agreed, Harry started the process by doing a bit of silent magic which put the mark on him before putting incarnations on it to stop it showing on everyone who has it to people who don't, and to allow it to control anyone who has it at his will and a calling mechanism and the ability to send messages to his followers. After this, he asked Hermione for her arm which she followed willingly as she was ready to serve Potter. He then silently did the ritual on her before repeating the same ritual on, his friend Draco.

'You are my first two servants, well done!', Harry told them

'Thank you for the honour lord', they both responded

'Anyway, down to business, potential recruits?' Harry then said

'Defiantly not those blood traitors, Weasels, that Percy one has been giving me grief' Hermione said

'Really?' Harry responded, 'We will deal with him later but any actual recruits',

'Well we Know Crabb, Goyle, Pansy, Notts, Bulstrode and Zabini will join us from Slytherin' Malfoy responded

'Fay Dunbar has shown some good characteristics as well as the Ravenclaw Sue li', Hermione added in

'Very good you two what about people outside our year,'

'Cedric Digory looks like a skilful young wizard but will need convincing along with Cho Chang to join our ranks', Hermione responded

'I think the Weasel twins could be very useful as well', Draco added

'Right next order of business please lay down', both followed this straight away

'Now I need you to understand pain so I am going to, put the cruciatus curse on both of you', the both nodded

'Crucio, Crucio', At this they both started to scream in pain but all that caused Harry to do was to redo it 'Crucio, Crucio', and the pain level increased and they begged him to stop at which point he did. 'Now you see the power of the curse I want you to do it on someone'

'Okay Harry', they both responded

'Dobby!', to this a small person like creature with big pointy ears and was about 3feet tall, he said 'Yes, Harry Potter',

'I want you to allow Malfoy and Granger to practice the cruciatus on you and you will not resit, Hermione you go first'

Hermione took a deep breath and got mentally prepared to hurt a creature for the first time in his life 'Crucio', she said but this caused little pain for Dobby,

'Hermione you got to mean it, like this, Crucio', at which point Dobby was rolling around on the floor screaming due to Harry's curse 'Try again Hermione'

'Crucio', this time Hermione caused Dobby to role around in extreme pain

'Again' Harry said

'Crucio, Crucio' Hermione said and Dobby was in so much pain that he could barely get the words out to beg her to stop, however she let up soon enough

'Draco your go', Harry said

'Crucio' straight away Dobby screamed and Harry was very pleased with both of their progress

'Right now lets plan our revenge for Hermione on that blood traitor Percy', Harry said

'Do we know if he has a girlfriend?' Draco asked

'Yes, Penelope Clearwater she is a half-blood' Hermione said

'Okay so why don't we recruit her into our little organisation and once she joins, she helps us torture him' Draco said

'Very good Draco' Harry said, 'we will put this plan into motion as well as we will try to get the other people we want'.

Later that week Harry set his plan to recruit Clearwater into action. He deliberately got caught by Clearwater doing something wrong so he could talk to her 'Sorry for that Clearwater'

'That's okay, just between me and you I wish I was in Slytherin and so I have a soft spot for them

'Why do you want to be in Slytherin?' Harry asked curiously, although in the inside Harry was very happy, this went better than he could have hoped for.

'No one in my house shares the same ideas and ambition as me, Mudbloods should never be allow in Hogwarts', Penelope said

'Do you want to chat about it some time?' Harry enquired.

'Sure tonight?', Penelope responded

Then Penelope and Harry finalised where they would meet that night and Harry went. Penelope soon joined him and then she asked him to follow her which he did. She then went into a room Harry had never notice before. 'Where is this?' Harry enquired

'It is the room of requirement, have you heard of it?' She asked

'No', Harry responded

'It gives you a room depending on your needs' Penelope told him,

'Very interesting, anyway down to business, did you say you hate muggle-borns?'

'Yes, yes I did' Penelope responded

'Oh I do too the filthy mud-bloods', Harry said

'Glad to here that why did you ask to meet then',

'I know that you are the girlfriend of Percy Weasley, out of interest why?'

'Oh I just wanted to act like I was the girl they wanted me to be' Penelope responded

Harry couldn't help but laugh 'So you don't really like Percy?'

'No, no I don't, I hate that blood traitor'

'Perfect, because I want to get revenge on that blood traitor as well',

'Okay, what is your idea?' Penelope enquired

Harry told her of his plan and Penelope agreed and then the conversation moved on and Harry said: 'I am making a group to take magic back the right path do you want to join?'

'Sure, I would these people need to purify magic',

'Agreed' Harry said

'So, do you want to join my group?'

'Yes, I would love to Harry',

'Give me your arm' Harry commanded

Penelope reached her arm out and gave it to Harry. Harry then did a silent incantation to Penelope's arm which caused her to wince before the mark began to form. After the mark had fully formed Harry filled her in on what the mark did and what protections it had. With that Penelope left and Harry just sat for a while and contemplated what had happened. He already got a close group of followers and already had a prefect within his group. With that he left and went to bed for the night, happy.


	4. Chapter 4, the Percy plan and a recruit

Chapter 4: The Percy plan and the new recruit

Harry was walking alone the corridor one day, when he saw the potion master and head of Slytherin Severus Snape,

'Morning sir'

'Potter, what do I own the pleasure for?', Snape said sarcastically

'I wanted to talk to you in private', harry replied

'Of course, Potter, this way', Snape briskly moved, and Harry struggled to keep up but managed and Snape went into his office 'What did you want to talk about Potter?'

'I wanted to offer you something',

'What could you possibly offer me Potter?'

'My mum, Lily Evans-Potter I know that she is your soft spot, but there is a condition',

'Name it, you will become my servant',

'Okay Potter I will do that for having times with Evans', Snape replied

'Give me your arm', Snape reached out his arm and Harry silently did a spell which replaced the dark mark for his mark, 'thank you for your service do you want to go to my mum now I got to talk to her about something now anyway, can I use the floo here', Harry told Snape

'Of course, Potter', following him to the chimney

'Potter manor' Harry said, and they went through the floo to there',

'Hello Mum' Harry said, 'You ready to get the mark?' Harry asked

'I have been ready and waiting', Lily replied Happily

'Give me your arm' Harry said

Lily obliged to this and Harry once again did the enchantment and the mark appeared over the dark mark again. Then Harry asked to duel his mum in private as the trace from his wand had been removed. Harry eventually got Lily to a stalemate. After this Harry discussed his plan for revenge on Percy and filled her in on what happened, 'Well done getting a prefect Harry and a professor', Lily said continuing with 'Also, Harry you need all of your mudblood and half-blood followers to deal with their muggle side',

'I know, I am working on that'.

With that Harry left Potter Manor to execute his revenge plot on Percy. Once he got back to Hogwarts, he tapped his mark to call for his followers. Who all quickly assembled and everyone came except for his mother who he agreed to meet him there. To all his other followers he said 'Welcome all to our first official task, this will be getting revenge on someone who does not understand not to mess with my followers. We will make sure he will get punished for his actions. This meeting will also prove the loyalty of one of our followers, Penelope, are you ready?'

'I am my great lord',

'Good', then we will start the plan'.

With that Harry left and his followers followed, Penelope changed paths just before Harry and his followers got into his group position, just behind a wall where Percy was standing, Penelope went up to Percy the other way and said 'Hello, Percy my dear',

'Hello darling',

'Can you come this way please I want to show you something?'

'Sure love', Percy replied, Penelope then briskly walked with Percy and as Percy turned the corner, Harry said 'Crucio' and Percy suddenly fell to the ground screaming. Penelope joined Harry's group at this point

'Penelope, how could you?' Percy screamed

'Shut up blood traitor', she replied

At this point Harry gave Penelope his wand which had it's trace removed and Penelope said 'Crucio, Crucio' Percy screamed but Penelope continued 'You really thought I loved you, hahaha, Crucio', this made Percy scream even more, 'Serves you right you filthy blood traitor', at this point Harry took his wand back and put a body bind and silencing spell on him, and then he initiated phrase 2 of his plan he took Percy body and with his followers he went to Snape's office and used the floo powder to get to Potter Manor before using Snape, apparated to a town in England, where Lily already was, and soon Penelope walked towards one house in particular the rest of the group followed and soon Penelope knocked on the door and Harry once again gave Penelope a wand, however this time it was percy's wand and once the door opened Penelope instantly said 'Crucio' and the men went to the ground instantly 'Hello father, remember me? I am your freakish child' 'Crucio' she repeated the curse.

'Who is that honey?' A voice asked from upstairs

'Call her down here' Penelope ordered, her farther followed her instruction and soon a woman came down and Penelope straight away said 'Crucio' and the woman instantly went to ground, and Penelope asked 'Who is that your new girlfriend?'

'Yes', her farther muffled 'Penelope please stop', Penelope just laughed at this

'Imperio' Penelope said and set the spell on her father, she then said outload 'You will slowly and painfully kill her',

'Please no Penelope ', her father begged but he couldn't stop himself and he slowly totured his girlfriend to death, after this Penelope added one more crucio and a self-eating curse on her father, before she sent a curse which caused rats to eat her father from the inside killing him after this they pulled Percy into the room and gave him his wand back and removed the spells however, he was still unconscious. On top of this Harry laid an imperious curse on him

As the group was leaving Lily started to talk to Penelope, 'Well done, Penelope you have shown you are a true witch today by denouncing your muggle side, it needed to be done and well done' Lily smiled

'I know I did, and I am glad I did, he deserved that, and I gave it to him', she as well smiling

They soon arrived back at Hogwarts and soon got confronted by Ron Weasley saying he knew what he did. Instantly Harry launch a cruciatus curse at him curse at him and he screamed. Harry then did a curse which knocked him out and another that put a body bind on him before tapping the mark on his arm and instantly his followers started showing up soon all but Lily showed up and Harry sent her a message to wait for him at Potter Manor, he then turned to Hermione, 'Hermione this is now your time to prove your loyalty are you ready?'

'Yes, my lord',

'Good, we are going to teach another Weasel tonight',

'Good my lord, we need to destroy those blood traitors',

'Take this and use this', Harry gave Hermione Ron's wand.

At this Harry left to Snape's office where he and the rest of his crew used floo powder to Potter Manor when he met up with his mother who with Snape apparated the children within the group to a different town in England. This time Hermione led the group to a house where she knocked on the door and a couple answered,

'Hello', sounding confused when they said this

'Hello mum, hello dad, crucio, crucio', Hermione said straight away using Ron's wand causing both of her parents extreme pain straight away, Hermione maintained this for a few more minutes before saying 'Avada kedavra' twice killing both parents, again the same cover up insued framing this time the youngest Weaselly.

'Well done Hermione', Lily said

'Thank you, Ms Potter,' Hermione politely responded

'Please call me Lily, Hermione' Lily replied

'Okay Lily, I am glad my muggle parents are dead, I am so relieved' Hermione said

'As I was when I was in your shoes,' Lily responded

'Glad you did' Hermione said,

'Would you like to duel when we get back to Potter Manor, I can also remove the trace from your wand if you want' Lily said

'Yes, please Lily'

At this they started talking to different people and once they were away from any muggles, they apparated back to Potter Manor, Lily duelled with Hermione, Lily eventually won but was please with Hermione's progress as she was better than she was at her age. After this Hermione went back to Hogwarts with the rest of her friends.

Both Ron and Percy Weasley both woke up to four aurors standing around them before being catered off for trial.

A/N: I want to make this series to my likings and to yours as well. So please tell me what you want in a review or a pm. Also if you can give me any constructive criticism so far please leave a review or a pm all will be apricated. Thank you!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Weasley's trials

The day after the two killings of the parents, two owls flew in breakfast about it to Harry's followers, one to both girls. They both said they had to attend the trial and they said that Hermione could bring an adult to the trial. Harry insisted on going as in the eyes of the wizarding world he was considered an adult. Dumbledore agreed and Harry, Hermione went to Potter Manor first before the trial where they met up with Lily and Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy was there.

'Hello Potter,' Lucius said

'Hello Malfoy' Harry said

'Me and my wife here are ready to take your mark', Lucius said

'I am glad you are at last ready', Harry said

'And we are glad that you will accept us', Lucius said

'Give me your arm you two' Harry demanded

Harry put his mark which replace the dark mark on Lucius' arm and a new mark just formed on Narcissa

'How is my son Harry?' Narcissa enquired

'He is very good and good dueller' Harry replied 'Also very smart, health wise he is good as well'

'That's very good Harry' Narcissa said

After this they all got up and left to go to the ministry of magic, Hermione was there because she had to be, Harry and Lucius both were on the wizengamot and took their seats and Lily and Narcissa sat together for public image. Harry quickly spotted the Weasley family many of were crying. However, he spotted a young girl curiously staring at him. Harry was planning to approach her at the end of the trial. But his thoughts were cut into when the trial started, Percy and Ron was put on trial together as the close proximity of the two murders made the ministry think it was planned. So the trial started Dumbledore started the proceeding explaining the proceedings they then called up Penelope, who brilliantly manipulated the wizengamot, which Harry couldn't help but smile about then came Hermione who did the same, then finally Harry got called up,

'Hello fellow Wizengamot members' Harry said, continuing with 'As you can see by these twos own confession', which they earlier had, 'these two are guilty, as such they both deserve life in Azkaban, on top of this I would like to be made Hermione's guardian as thanks to Ron Weasley she no longer has parents,' the Wizagamot took a moment to consider this and then were allowed to vote. Dumbledore asked who was in favour of both of Harry Potter's requests and he won on a majority and so that was the punishment they received, and Harry was now Hermione guardian. After this Harry went up to the Weasley

'Hope you don't blame me for your sons going to Azkaban,' Harry said

'Of course, not dear,' Molly Weasley replied

'Thank you, Molly,' Harry replied

With that the two adult Weasleys left and then a young girl Weasley came up to Harry

'Hello, Harry I am Ginny Weasley,' Ginny said

'Hello Ginny, sorry about your brothers,' Harry responded

'Well they were prats, but I never expected that from them' Ginny replied

'Nor did I, Ginny,' Harry said

'Well as I said I am sorry that they did that I hope your friend is okay,' Ginny said

'She isn't right now but she will get over it soon, I hope. What house do you want to be in next year?' Harry enquired

'I want to be in your house what is it?' Ginny asked

'Slytherin,' Harry responded

'Then I want to be in that house,'

'Well that is the best house,' Harry said

'That is why I want to be in it,' Ginny blushed

'Okay then I will see you there' Harry said before going off to re-join his group. As they got back to Potter Manor, Harry said 'Well that went very well, two blood traitors behind bars and we got revenge on the filthy muggles,' Harry said smiling

'I know' Lily said 'Let's celebrate' with that she called the Potter house elf to cook food for the five of them, which the elf did.

The group had a meal before Harry and Hermione went back to Hogwarts, there Harry told Penelope to meet him in the room of requirement, once she got there Harry congratulated her on her performance ss well as he asked her for a duel, which was close but Harry won. Harry was impressed with Penelope and complemented her magical ability. After he filled her in with some of his plans which she advised him on. He also asked her to do a few things with her prefect privileges. After this Harry went off for the night.

The next morning, Harry got a few laughs from the daily prophet headlines 'two Weasley imprisoned for murders,' 'Weasleys, light or dark?' the one which got Harry really interested was 'Arthur Weasley demoted over his sons murders,' this got Harry wondering if he could get Ginny earlier and get her to bend to him earlier, he decided there was no harm in trying to do so he went to Potter Manor before using the floo powder there to go to the burrow.

Harry was disgusted at the poverty in the borrow, he thought that it would be easy to get Ginny for a certain price.

'Hello Harry,' Molly said

'Hello, Ms Weasley, is you husband home?'

'Yes, he is, Arthur,' she yelled up

'Why, if it is not Harry Potter,' Arthur said when he saw who it was

'Can we sit down I would like to talk to you about something,' Harry asked them both

'They both agreed and soon the parents called down their daughter, Ginny, who Molly Weasley told her 'Due to your brothers' actions your father has got a demotion and this means this family is struggling harder than ever, so Harry has agreed to take you as a servant around his manor for 100 gallons a month,' Ginny was close to crying she couldn't believe that her parents would do this but knew it was pointless arguing and so just went with it. Harry got the floo back to his manor.

When Harry and Ginny got there, they were joined by Lily, Harry and Lily both then brought out there wands and both said 'Crucio' aiming it at Ginny, Ginny instantly fell over in pain

'What d..i...d I ...do?'

'Do you promise to be loyal to Harry?' Lily asked

'Why is that important?' Ginny asked

'Crucio, answer the question,' Lily said in response

'Yes,' Ginny responded

The crucio curses was lifted and Lily commanded Ginny 'Give Harry your arm,' Ginny followed this at once and Harry quickly put the mark on her arm.

'You are now my servant, do you understand?' Harry asked

'Yes, my lord, I am happy to be in your group' Ginny responded

'Now go with Lily to keep my manor in order,' Harry said, and with that Harry went back to Hogwarts Happy with gaining another follower.

A/N: Please do message me about what you want to see, also do you like longer chapter (this size) or smaller? Please Pm or leave a review


	6. Chapter 6 Azkaban

Chapter 6: Azkaban

A/N sorry for the delay in this chapter release, enjoy 😊

Story:

Autumn quickly turned into winter for Harry and this was the time he finally decided would be the time he would go to Azkaban to achieve multiple goals, Harry who was excelling in all his subjects, especially in charms called his group to join him in Snape's office, when his followers got there he saw Hermione who was the best in all her subjects presides Harry in some, Draco who was close behind both Harry and Hermione in his subjects, Penelope who had proven to Harry to be a very skilled witch and then there was Pansy, Notts and Delphine who were at a decent level but not at the previously mentioned level, and then there we Crabb and Goyle who were useful to use but not that smart, Snape walked in and Harry was pleased with Snape who Harry was pleased in recruiting as he was almost as good as Dumbledore in magic, at that moment Lily who was a fine witch arrived with Lucius who was once again a good dueller and his wife Narcissa who was a talented witch, as well as they arrived with Ginny, who Harry didn't really know their talent yet.

'Hopw has Ginny been doing', Harry asked his mum

'She has been very good in the spells I taught her, I think she will make good follower',

'Good' Harry responded

Harry turned to his group at this point

'Friends and devoted followers', he addressed his group, 'Today we will embark on yet another mission, today we will be going to Azkaban. This will be done for several reasons, the first we are going to negotiate with the dementors to get them to join our great and right cause, then we will go in to kill those snooty blood traitors the Weasel brothers', Harry saw Ginny wince at this 'Do you have a problem with this Ginny', Harry asked

'No, my lord, it is just I am still uncomfortable killing my family', Ginny responded

'Crucio', Harry responded which caused Ginny to collapse and spasm in pain 'those Weasels are no longer your family. Never call them that, we are your family now, do you understand?', Harry asked

'Yes, my lord' Ginny responded with that Harry lifted the cruciatus curse on Ginny and she quickly go up and brushed herself off.

'Now, where was I? Ginny?

'You said that you would negotiate with the dementors and then we will kill the Weasley brothers', Ginny said with a hint of fear in her voice, she gave a sigh of relief when she thought she wouldn't receive another crutiatus curse, but she was mistaken as Harry had been waiting from this and then sent the curse on her,

'What did you call those blood traitors?' Harry asked Ginny another question

'Weasleys..., my... lor...d', Ginny responded when she could master the strength to speak while in pain,

'What are their proper names?' Harry asked ill tempered

'Blood traitors Weasels, my lord' Ginny responded

'Correct Ginny' Harry releasing his curse ' So what was I saying Ginny?'

How you would negotiate with the dementors to join our cause, and then kill those blood traitors Weasel brothers', Ginny responded in fear,

'Correct Ginny, then we will free some of the people wrongly convicted in Azkaban because they believed in the right cause, Narcissa, your sister, Bellatrix and your brothers in law will be some of them, although we will still need to convince them to join us',

'That's good, my lord, and I am sure in time they will become loyal and devoted followers', Narcissa responded with a smile in her face

'As, am I', Harry said,

'Snape', Snape stepped forward

'Yes, my lord',

'I wanted you take young Penelope here and get a couple of filthy muggles for me,'

'Yes, my lord,'

'Then apparate them to Azkaban, go now,' with this Snape and Penelope used the floo to go outside Hogwarts and then apparated from there 'Now we will go to Azkaban.

With that they set off to Potter Manor and then the shore near the Island of Azkaban.

Harry asked the dementors to speak to their leader

'What do you want?' a dementor said with a coarse voice

'I want to give you an offer', Harry said confidently in response

'What could a little boy like you offer us, you are nothing', the dementor responded with a tint of anger in his voice

'I will be the next Dark lord, these people are already my followers and we would like you to join us in our mission, we will give your people souls if you join us and do what I ask,' Harry responded quickly.

'You sure boy?' the dementor responded with a hint of curiosity in his voice

At this moment Snape and Penelope arrived, with a couple of muggles. Harry turned to them 'Are those the muggles?' Harry asked Snape

'Yes, my lord,' Snape said looking down at the ground

'Good,' Harry said, Harry than turned back to the dementors 'I will give you these too muggles as an act of good will if you apply

'Okay,' the dementors said 'We will oblige give us the muggles'. Harry pushed the two muggles towards them,

'I will go to Azkaban now,' Harry said

'Of course, tell us if you need anything,' The Dementor confirmed at which point he flew back to start to 'guard' Azkaban, and Harry and his followers got into a spare boat and then they went on the trip to the island Azkaban was on, after disembarking Harry saw the doors to Azkaban was open and smiled and went in, Harry looked up where the prisoners were allocated and noticed the Weasley were allocated next to each other, which Harry was happy about he took the paper the prisoners location was on and went to where the brothers were located, and his group followed.

Once he got to the cell of Ron Weasley Harry told Draco 'Get Percy in here as well', Draco quickly obliged and dragged Percy into the cell

'What are you doing here,' Percy yelled

'What are you not happy with having some company', Harry taunted

'I would be, if I didn't know you are here for something else,' Percy said nervously

'So, you are not even happy to see your sister?' Harry asked with a big smile on his face

'What are you talking about?' Percy asked confused,

At that point Ginny stepped forward, with an evil grin 'Happy to see me brothers?'

'Ginny what are you doing here?' Ron asked this time

'Oh, I am just here to see you,' Ginny said with a grin forming

With that Harry told Ginny to put a cruciatus curse on her brothers. Ginny obliged to this but the curse quickly wore off without too much pain being caused, with that Harry said 'You got to mean it Ginny, like this crucio,' Harry aimed the curse at Ginny and she soon collapsed in a spasm, Harry abruptly halted after bout 30 seconds and cries from her brothers as well, Harry had no intention on making this painless for those two weasels. 'Try again Ginny,'

'Crucio', this time it lasted a bit longer but was still too short for Harry's liking Harry signalled her to do it again and once again she said 'Crucio', this time Ginny really made her two brothers feel pain. Harry been content by this motioned for everyone else to join in which they swiftly did. Ron and Percy was rolling around in pain, after about five minutes of solid torture, Harry lifted a hand to tell them to stop

'Enjoyed that did you?' Harry asked the brothers sarcastically

'I will bloody murder you filthy Slytherin' Ron said boldly

'You will. Will you? How do you plan to do this? Crucio.' This made Ron fall back down on the floor in even worse pain 'You need to learn when to stay quiet, actually you don't I'll sort that out for you soon enough' Harry then said a new curse he learnt which he wanted to try 'Sectumsempra' which made a massive gash in Ron's ankle like he intended. After he motioned to Ginny to do what he wanted her to she stepped forward and hesitated before stepping back. 'Oh no Ginny, you won't get out of this, crucio,' once again Ginny went over in pain but this time it was longer than the others a good 6 minutes before Harry lifted it 'You ready to do it now?'

Ginny got up and brushed herself off, 'Yes, my lord, avada kedavra, avada kedavra', Ginny said, killing both of her siblings.

'Good Ginny well done, now on to the next stage of the plan,' Harry said, with that Harry swiftly departed leaving his servants to follow, he new of the 4 people he wanted to get, Bellatrix Lestrange, Rodolphus Lestrange, Rabastan Lestrange and Sirus Black. Harry order Lily Potter to go with Crab to get Sirus Black, Snape, Draco and Pansy to get Rabastan, Penelope, Hermione, Goyle and Delphine to go and retrieve Rodolphus and the rest would go with him to get Lestrange, there orders was simple to get them by either knocking them out or putting them in a body bind unless they were willing to join Harry straight away at which point they would wait for him there otherwise they would take them back to Potter manor to get them to see things his way.

As Harry approached Bellatrix's cell he heard her crackling. As he got there, he saw a pale looking demented women. Harry allowed Narcissa, Bellatrix's sister, to take the lead. 'Hello sister, I am here to get you out,'

'Has he returned?' Bellatrix immediately responded

'No, but someone to take his place has and he is proving to be a good leader and a dark lord. Do you want to join him?'

'No, the true Dark Lord will raise again and reward those loyal to him' Bellatrix screeched

'Please Bella, don't make this harder than it needs to be, he will convince you to join him either way, he has a certain way, but he will make you suffer otherwise, please don't make him hurt you,'

'I will remain loyal to the dark lord forever,'

'Bella, you won't the old dark lord is finished the new one is the future please don't make this harder than it has to be,' Narcissa pleaded

'NEVER!' Bellatrix lost his temper and yelled

'Don't say I didn't warn you,' at which point Narcissa stormed off and Harry went in

'Crucio,' and Bellatrix instantly crippled to the ground in the worst pain she had ever experienced,' do you still not want to join me?' Harry asked

'Never,' Bellatrix said

'This is just me getting started', Harry stated before swiftly putting her in a body bind and taking her out of her cell when she was immobile and then met up with the others Sirus Black as he expected refused but wanted to see if he would join because he heard of his ability from his mother but the Lestrange brother surprisingly agreed to join him and so he went to both of their cells and giving them his mark to replace Voldemort's. After the group apparated back to Potter manor where they shackled Bellatrix and Sirus in the cells in the cellar of Potter Manor and Harry put a anti-noise charm on both of their cells. Then Harry with the rest of his group, who went to Hogwarts, went back to Hogwarts where he debriefed his group and made sure they all had a solid alibi to use in case questioned on the night, then they all went back to their respective dormitories and Snape stayed in his office.

The next day the daily prophet read 'Weasley brothers killed in 4 person breakout', Harry couldn't do anything but laugh at the irony of this as although they got the facts right there persumtions was way off, and his followers who he saw and they all began laughing when they saw that, Harry was Happy with the job and with Ginny bending to do what he wanted.

A/N, As I said I am sorry for the delay so I made this chapter extra long and please right a review or pm about anything about this story

Thank you for reading 😊


	7. Chapter 7 Bellatrix, Sirus and the feast

Chapter 7: Bellatrix and Sirus and the muggles

Although the Christmas holidays soon came after the raid on Azkaban, Harry had no intention of stopping his plans, he still had Bellatrix Lestrange and Sirus Black in his cells in the basement of his house, Hermione was now staying in his house for Christmas as he was now her guardian and Ginny was there as his 'Servant' he knew that he could call on all his followers easily especially the Malfoys, which he did on the 23rd December, he tapped the mark on his army and whispered the Malfoys names which meant only they would feel the pain when they were called to him, once they arrived he order them to follow him to the dungeons with him, Hermione, Ginny and Lily, upon arriving he led them to Bellatrix's cell, upon which he saw a similar looking person as he did at Azkaban however as Harry wanted her to be a dedicated servant in the future and so gave her clothes a bed and a desk with some dark magic books to past her time in here with, Harry entered the cell and said 'Hope you don't mind your current accommodation, however I can give you better if you do join me, I share many of the great dark lord values, however I wish to make sure that I succeed where he has failed, I will conqueror the world and purge it of filthy mudblood and make wizards rule over muggles.' Harry finished with Bellatrix looking up curiously

'How will you do this?' she asked inquisitively with a glint of hope in her eyes

'I will make sure that I take over the ministry of magic, and then kill all of the mudbloods, the once Dark Lord, is now dead and it is time to move on Bella,' Harry responded

'I will join, on one condition.' Bellatrix said

'What is that?' Harry asked hopeful

'That if the Dark Lord rises again, you will let me join him if I so wish,'

'That is a deal Bellatrix, now give me your arm,' Bellatrix then gave Harry her arm, where Harry swiftly done the incantation which made Bellatrix slightly wince but not as bad as usual, he found people who received the dark mark would suffer less pain from this transformation, and soon Harry's mark formed on her arm 'You are now my follower, I will release you from this cell, however I would like it if you stay in private because I don't want you to be sent back to Azkaban, do you understand?'

'Yes,' Bellatrix responded

'Are you forgetting something?' Harry asked with a tint of anger in his voice

'No,' Bellatrix responded

'Crucio,' Harry responded 'You will address me as your lord'

'Yes, my lord' Bellatrix responded, and the curse stopped

'Okay, now we will pay a visit to Sirus Black' Harry said with an evil grin going across, at the same time, Bellatrix let out a sadistic crackle. With that the group left the old cell and went to Sirus' cell, 'Well, well, well, Sirus have you considered my offer?'

'I will not join you,' Sirus responded proudly

'What if I sweetened the deal?' at this point Ginny walked out of the cell for a couple minutes before returning with a cage in her hand, Harry waited a few seconds to allow Sirus to observe what was in the cage and soon Sirus said

'Peter'

'That is who it is Sirus well done' Harry responded, 'Do you want revenge on what he did to my father?'

'More than anything,' Sirus said

'All you have to do is simply join me Sirus, and then he is yours to punish forever more,'

Sirus contemplated this for a few minutes in his head 'I still won't join you,' Sirus responded certainly, with that Harry gave up for the day and left.

At 7pm on Christmas Eve, Harry was putting on a muggle suit and shoes and getting ready to go to a muggle party, he was soon join by Lily who was wearing a red dress and some red 4inch stilettos with a full face of makeup on her face, with a bold red lipstick on her lips. Once lily came into the room, Harry asked 'Are you ready?'

'Yes dear' Lily responded

'Okay', with that Harry took Lily's arm and they apparated to the high street in Huddesfeild, where they briskly walked towards the town hall where a Christmas party was being held, once they got to the door Harry swiftly put the bouncer under the imperious curse and told him to not let anyone else in, once inside, Harry turned to Lily 'Well mum, what do you think?'

'I think it is disgusting,' Lily responded in an offended manor

'I agree,' Harry said before turning and putting silencing and locking charms around the building to make sure no one would escape, 'right down to business' Harry said before quickly releasing a crutiatus curse on the first muggle he saw, which caused people to turn round when they heard the screams however Harry did not care as they were not about to escape, he then quickly turned to quickly release 10 more crutiatus in quick succession at a group of people, meanwhile Lily had quickly drown a rope and tied it around a further 25 muggles, and Harry turned back to do the same grouping 50 more muggles together with ropes, at this point the room had descended into total chaos, Harry then sent a few quick curses to injury a few muggles and then sent a couple of head exploding curse to practice and try them out as well as a curse which disintegrated somebody from the inside out, then he once again began to group the muggles and was joined by Lily, soon there was few muggles left ungrouped or dead, and with those final few Harry and Lily sent of crutiatus curses, until it broke their sanity before finishing them off with a simple killing curse, before moving the grouped muggles to the cells in Potter Manor but grouping them in 5 in those cells before Lily apparated them back to the town hall where they quickly set about lighting fires around the place to make it look like it was a freak fire, instead of the real reason and then they apparated back to Potter Manor for the night.

Christmas Day:

The next morning when Harry woke up he ordered his house elves to create a great Christmas day feast to be ready at midday, when midday arrived Harry tapped the mark on his arm and soon his followers started to trickle in, the first three was Ginny, Lily and Hermione which was because they were already there, then came the Malfoys with Bellatrix which Harry greeted them all, than came Snape and the rest quickly trickled in, then they all proceed to sit around the large dining table in the dining room of Potter Manor where a feast was laid out, Harry rose to tell his followers to enjoy this feast and afterwards he had a few presents for everyone, soon the feast was in full swing and Harry saw all his followers mingle. Harry was happy about this and soon the meal was finished. Harry soon clinked on his glass and got all of his followers attention, "Now for the presents", Harry said and he clicked his fingers and the Potter house elves delivered a group of 10 muggles to all of his followers, "Now these are for you to torture, to kill and just have fun with so enjoy", soon the dining room became a frenzy of curses flying and the muggles screaming and Harry was observing there actions, Hermione was doing a slow tightening of the whole body on one, Penelope was doing a spell which caused the skin to burn, Ginny was doing a curse which caused the muggle to get hotter and hotter internally which got them to scream extremely loudly, but Bellatrix drew Harry's attention the most as she used a curse which caused the limbs of the muggle to exploded one by one from there little toe to the whole of their legs, until she exploded the head. Harry content with this went back to the cell, containing Sirus Black, "Have you reconsidered my offer?" Harry asked

"I will never join you, I seen what you have done Harry, your father would be disgusted by you", sirus said defiantly

"Well I can be very persuasive" Harry said, "crucio" and Sirus started screaming in agony for about 10 seconds before sirus stopped "impressive being able to resit my cruciatus but I will break you, CRUCIO" Harry yelled, yet Sirus did not even wince.

"You really think I havn't experienced worse, Harry, I have put up with the dementors for years"  
"I will break you sirus" Harry said furiously as it had not worked and stormed out of the room and into the dungeon containing the muggles and Harry shouted "Explodius firous" and caused an explosion of flames which flew in all directions preside Harry killing or scaring any remaining muggles in there. Harry was going back to sirus cell to see the door unlocked and when he went in it was empty.

A/N I am back really really sorry for the delay, so enjoy and as always leave a review or pm for any constructive criticism and I will try to update soon


	8. Chapter 8, The hunt

Harry was furious how could he be so naive; he had let his anger get to him. He went up to his followers who were currently torturing the muggles he gave to them.

"SILENCE" Harry yelled furiously, everyone lifted their torture curses and looked at him "BLACK HAS ESCAPED BRING HIM TO ME" Harry yelled "ALIVE" and all his followers rushed off, in an attempt to find the escaped Sirius Black. Harry after the room was empty turned, to the remaining beaten muggles and yelled "confringo" which cause all the muggles to instantly explode.

Harry waited at the mansion waiting for his followers to return and slowly they came back one by one empty handed each one got severely tortured due to their failure to there lord. By midnight all his followers had returned except for Ginny, Harry was beginning to worry she had deserted him when he went to bed that night dreading that Sirius would reveal him to the wizarding world.

The next morning Harry was woken to loud screaming, he looked through his window to see a dirty and worn out Ginny, returning with Sirius with ropes tied around his hand and a collar around his next and Ginny pulling him into Potter Manor. Ginny pushed him to the cold marble flaw as soon as they went through the door. Harry rushed to get into some black robes and went downstairs. "Well done Ginny." Harry said

"Thank you, my lord," Ginny said bowing to her lord.

"Take him to the dungeons", Harry told Ginny "Have some fun with him while you are at it", Harry whispered into Ginny ear, as she was passing, which caused her to laugh. Harry then tapped his mark and all his followers appeared except for Ginny. "You have all failed me!" Harry yelled, "I Gave you one simple task" Harry continued, "to find Sirius Black", what was so hard about that, you all gave up on the task to seek the comfort of your bed, you showed no dedication to me. This is worrying to me. You need to follow my orders no matter what, no matter if it means suffering, when you took that mark on your arm, you all new what it meant. It meant you promised to serve me no matter what. I will be punishing you all individually later. For now, I will leave you with one order, I want at least two guards on Sirius Black at all time no matter what."

"Yes, my lord. Sorry, my lord", all his followers said in unison as Harry began to walk towards the dungeons, once he started to walk down the stairs he heard Sirius' screams and Ginny yelling curses at Harry was pleased by this and continued into the room Sirius was in, Ginny stopped the spell she was doing to kneel down and said,

"My lord",

"May I?", Harry asked indicating he wanted to torture Sirius

"Of course, my lord", Ginny said, still kneeling out of respect

"Rise, now tell me how did you capture him", Harry commanded

"Well, my lord, I feigned that I wanted to desert you, which of course I would never want to, my lord, but he didn't know that. So I kept with him until he decided to sleep where I bound him and used spells to prevent him from escaping from me and I dragged him all the way back to your manor, my lord" Ginny said while Harry was firing curses at Sirius which was causing him extreme pain,

"Well done Ginny, keep doing things like that and you will have a bright future in my ranks, I may even make you my second in command", Harry said while carrying on silently cursing Sirius

"That would be a great honour, my lord" Ginny said in response firing off some silent curses in the process.

Harry left the dungeon and saw that there wasn't two guards at the door, this made him furious and when he saw Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy, "Crucio" Harry said pointing his wand at Lucius before switching to aim at Narcissa and saying "Crucio, I told everyone that I expect two people guarding Sirius Black at all time, was I not clear?" Harry asked

"You were clear, my lord" they both said withering in pain

"So why is there no-one guarding him?" Harry said

"Be...be...cause we thought you would consider, Ginny and you our lord", would count as two guards" Lucius said nervously

"You would consider me a guard?" Harry asked furiously giving them both another cruico, "Guard him now", Harry said walking away.

**AN Sorry the chapter is so short just wanted to get a new one out hope you guys enjoy and leave a review if you want or pm with constructive criticism**


End file.
